Ginny's Drunk Again
by Winky Toro
Summary: Ginny shows up on Hermione's door step drunk. Again. Sorry for the summary not to sure about the story but read and review please AN: picking it back up :). By the way Ginny is not an alcoholic in this fic, this was originally just a one shot but I decided to go with it
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was sitting in her favourite chair reading and drinking a glass of wine when she heard someone knocking loudly on her front door. Startled she hesitated for a moment wondering who would be at her door this late, before getting up opening the door, which was only feet away.

There stood Ginny Weasley, decked out in a black leather jacket, black singlet and skinny jeans, with her beautiful red hair slightly wavy and tossed all around.

"Ginny, what are you doing here, it's ten at night?" she asked looking at Ginny's slightly glazed over eyes.

"I just came back from Ashley's bachelorette party." She said stumbling in; Ashley was one of the Chasers, along with Ginny, for the Chudley Canons. Oh great, Hermione thought, she's drunk. Again.

She guided Ginny to the couch when she started to sway on her feet. Once she had Ginny safely on the couch she went to shut the front door but was startled to find another person standing there holding the door frame for support. She had black long hair and beautiful light blue eyes, she was tall and lean. Quite frankly Hermione wasn't sure if she hated this woman or was extremely attracted to her.

Hermione was an out loud and proud lesbian (AN: sorry couldn't help myself) and she had long since admitted to herself that she had feelings for Ginny. She hadn't told her though or anyone else and she planned to keep it that way.

"Hello, sorry but whom are you?" Hermione asked politely.

"I'm Jasmine, Gin brought me here." Jasmine clarified smiling, she seemed very polite but Hermione decided no matter how a hot she was she hated her.

"Oh, uh ok, do you want to come in?" Hermione asked resisting the urge to slam the door in her face.

"Thanks," She said walking surprisingly steady for a clearly drunk person and for someone in absurd heels that Hermione would face plant in. Hermione watched Jasmine walk past her toward where Ginny lay on the couch, unable to keep her eyes off her beautiful ass.

After getting over her jealousy and talking to Jasmine for a few minutes she realised how nice she really was.

"Why do you always come here?" She asked Ginny a while after she got there.

"Why not?" Ginny asked her words slurred slightly

"Because you can always go home." She and Ginny had been friends for years, but when Harry and Ron started training auror training they became better friends.

"I like it here, you take care of me. Besides mum would flip if I came home this drunk." Ginny said, despite being very very drunk she knew why she came here. She had loved Hermione for years, probably since the war.

"Well come on let's get some coffee." Hermione suggested

After Hermione had made some coffee she put it in front of Ginny and Jasmine who were both sitting at the kitchen table behind her.

"Gin, how much did you drink?" she asked sitting in the chair next to her.

"I don't even remember." Ginny laughed, she knew she had at least four fire whiskeys, but after being handed her fifth she it was hard to tell. Ginny knew that after going leaving the club Ashley decided she wanted to go to a muggle bar; there Ginny had a few appletini. After that it got a bit hard to remember anything.

"She had the most out of any of us." Jasmine laughed

"Ginny" Hermione chastised though she was used to Ginny coming here drunk it still bothered her, especially when it was at two o'clock in the morning like last Saturday.

"It was a bachelorette party I couldn't exactly stay sober, could I?" She asked simply "And besides I'm nineteen, I can drink however much I want."

"Well you can't go home yet, so you can stay her for a while?" Hermione said hoping Jasmine had somewhere to go soon.

"Thanks," they both said

"So do you guys want to keep drinking?" Hermione asked with a devilish grin. If she was going to have the girl she was in love with and another very beautiful woman she would need copious amounts of alcohol.

"Yes! Wow you normally just send me home I like this Hermione." Ginny stated, with Jasmine grinning broadly

"I like her too." Hermione thought out loud, "Anyway I have some fire whiskey somewhere."

After about fifteen shots for Hermione and five for Ginny and fourteen for Jasmine they were all extremely drunk.

"I'm bored, let's do something fun." Hermione whined sitting cross-legged next to the fire on the floor with Ginny's head resting on her lap, Jasmine sat slumped over the side of the couch.

When Ginny did put her head in Hermione's lap, about ten minutes ago, she hadn't even been thinking about whether it would make Hermione uncomfortable only that she really wanted to touch her in whatever way.

Hermione noticed a definite increase in her heart rate, but did nothing more than rationalise that she was simply drunk and tired. After that she couldn't stop her fingers from playing with a strand of fire red hair.

"Like what?" Jasmine asked sitting up slightly

"No, I'm tired," Ginny said

"Truth or dare?" Hermione tried

"Oh that sounds fun." Jasmine said

"No," Ginny said

"Hmmm, would you rather?"

"Yeah that-"Jasmine started

"No," Ginny said

"Um, never have I ever?" Hermione said enthusiastically

"Is that a drinking game?" Ginny asked

"Yes!" Hermione said excitedly

"You really want to drink more?" Gin asked bewildered, she was so tired and was starting to feel the hangover that was sure to come.

"Yes, I do and so do you." She assured Ginny grabbing the new bottle off the coffee table. "Do you know how to play?"

"Nope," Ginny said "Does that mean we don't have to play?" she asked hopefully.

"What you do," Hermione started, Ginny quietly cursed "one person says 'Never have I ever' then they say something they have never done before and if you have done it then you drink. Understand?"

"Yeah," Ginny said warming to the idea

"Jasmine, do you understand?" Hermione asked

"Yeah let's get started." She said happily sliding off the couch next to them, "Gin if you gonna play you need to sit up." She added

Hermione tried successfully to hold back the glare that graced her face as Ginny sat up slowly. After an uncomfortable silence that Jasmine failed to notice, Hermione picked up the bottle of fire whiskey and put in the middle of their little circle and said to Jasmine.

"You go first." She said smiling coldly at her, that Jasmine did notice but didn't call attention to.

"Ok, um" she thought for a second "never have I ever been to France."

Hermione picked up the bottle and took a long swig before placing it back in the middle. Then when no one else drank she said

"Never have I ever smoked a cigarette." She said

Ginny took a long drink and so did Jasmine. Then Ginny said

"Never have I ever kissed a girl."

Hermione picked up the bottle and while glaring at Ginny for such an obvious attempt to get her drunk she drank deeply from the bottle. When she out it down she expected Jasmine to go straight to her turn but to her surprise, and apparently to Ginny's as well, Jasmine picked up the bottle and drank.

When she resurfaced and saw them both staring she sighed.

"What, Hermione kissed a girl to but you're not staring at her." she said to Ginny

"Yeah but Hermione's a lesbian." Ginny said defensively, "Of course she's kissed a girl, how could you not tell me this?"

"I just didn't think about it. Calm down I probably should have told you a while ago but I like girls and guys."  
"Yeah you probably should have told me." Ginny said after a minute before regaining her voice. She looked over at Hermione who had been silent through this whole this.

She was just sitting there looking into space, and Ginny was sure she had barley heard a word that said in the last few minutes. _How can one person be so beautiful and smart and brave? _She thought staring at the beautiful blank expression on Hermione's face.

"Hey don't take this the wrong way or anything but I think you should go." Ginny said to Jasmine

"Why do I have to leave, because I like girls?" She asked offended

"No, no but look at her she's not even awake anymore, despite the fact her eyes are open." Ginny reassured

"Oh, right sorry," she said smiling apologetically, "yeah I'll go." With that she picked herself up off the ground with some difficulty, grabbed her stuff and left with a last look back at Hermione and Ginny who both on the ground, Ginny had finally caught Hermione's eyes and they were now chatting quietly.

Standing on the other side of the door Jasmine laughed slightly "They are so having sex tonight." Before apparating home.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked Hermione after snapping at her a few times,

"Yeah, I'm fine," I Hermione said through a yawn "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Oh ok, I'll go." Ginny said sadly, she just wanted a little time alone together tonight.

"Do you- do you want to stay here tonight?" Hermione asked tentatively

"Can I?" Ginny asked as casually as her body allow when inside she was freaking out.

"Yeah sure, if you want to."

"Yeah, where will I sleep?" Ginny asked

"We can share my bad." Hermione suggested as though it were no big deal when actually she had been for this to happen since she first fell in love with Ginny, so a long time.

"Yeah, uh, ok." Ginny stumbled through her response; the truth was the thought of being in the same bed as Hermione was the most nerve-wracking thing she had ever heard.

"I'm gonna have a shower, be back in a sec." Hermione said calmly the complete opposite of how she really felt.

Hermione walked away as Ginny turned to towards the bedroom. _What am I doing _Hermione thought _this is the first time you get Ginny into your bed and you leave to have a shower! What are you doing?_ But still she couldn't stop now Ginny would ask questions, so instead she went to have a shower, all the while wondering when she stopped being the rational Hermione Granger.

_Why did I agree to this _Ginny wondered as she slipped off her jeans with some trouble and slid into bed, _why, why did I even come here? _She kept repeating in her head. _That's it I'm just going to pretend to be asleep, s_he decided.

After staying an appropriate amount of time in the shower, Hermione decided she could get out now. It was only when she had dried herself that she realised she didn't bring any clothes with her. _Damn it!_ She thought

Hermione slowly creeped out and checked to see if Ginny was in bed. She was but was asleep, so she walked out to get some clothes from her dresser.

Ginny stayed still when she heard the bathroom door open, but she opened an eye to have a peek, she nearly made her presence known when she saw Hermione in only a short bath towel, almost bent over her dresser. Ginny had never been so happy slash embarrassed in her whole life, she knew she shouldn't be watching her best friend in such a position but she couldn't help it, you wouldn't either if the person you had fantasisd about for years was practically naked in front of you.

Hermione heard a rustling and whipped around holding a baggy pyjama top to cover her even though she had a towel on. At first she just stood there looking into the semi darkness, then she heard Ginny sit up and turn on the bedside table lamp.

"I have to tell you something because if I don't say it soon I'll end up embarrassing myself. Then again I'm going to embarrass myself now too, but I am drunk so maybe I won't remember it and then I would really appreciate it if you didn't remember it either and if you do please don't bring it up." Ginny rambled, unable to hold it in anymore.

"Gin, do you have to say this when I only have a towel on?" Hermione asked

"Yep, yeah I do." Ginny said looking down at the blanket, "I like you." she nearly yelled

Hermione stood silent for a minute; all she could think was _WHAT?_ Until she finally said,

"What?"

"I-I like you, well why not be honest I think I've loved you since the before the war but I realised it a few years ago and I hid because come on you are Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her era and most beautiful woman I've ever met." Ginny said quietly

"Really?" Hermione asked apparently unable to form real sentences anymore.

"Yeah, I should go." She said suddenly getting up, she seemed to forget that she was only in her underwear and went to pick up her jeans. Before she could pull them on Hermione had walked up behind. After considering it Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder and gently turned her around, Hermione stared into Ginny's eyes looking for the lie she was so sure was there, but found only vulnerability and slight embarrassment.

So, deciding to believe her, Hermione leaned forward and pressed her lips to Ginny's. Ginny tensed her entire body at first before she leaned into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and pulled they're body's closer together and flicked her tongue out, licking Hermione's bottom lip asking for entrance which she got almost immediately.

Hermione moaned as she felt the roof of her mouth being caressed, she moved Ginny so she was pressed against the wall. Hermione, with every girl been with, had been with was dominated by them. But now she was taking control and Ginny liked it. She liked it more then she should have, it made her knees go weak and her head spin. Ginny moaned loudly when she felt Hermione run her hands down her ribs and back up, but then she seemed to realise what they were doing, probably when Ginny moaned and whimpered and froze. Slowly withdrew her mouth and looked at Ginny.

It took a second for Ginny to realise Hermione had stopped moving and when she did she froze to, and when Hermione pulled back she kept eyes closed waiting for Hermione to do... anything.

"Ginny," Hermione started but couldn't finish. She looked down at herself; she still had Ginny pinned to the wall, one hand holding her hip in place the other on her rib cage. After moving her hands to rest on Ginny's hips Hermione tried to find her voice again "Ginny look at me, please?"

"I'd rather not." She said squeezing her eyes closed harder. She was so embarrassed; she couldn't just keep her mouth shut.

"Ginny please?" she begged

Ginny grudging opened her eyes and saw Hermione smiling at her. "I like you to."

"Really?" Ginny said excitedly

"Yes, but I don't do this." She gestured between them, "So tonight I think we should just leave it with kissing maybe."

"Yeah, it's probably best." She smiled "So I'll let get dressed."

"Ok," Hermione stepped back away from Ginny.

After Hermione was dressed in only her underwear and a very old much too big t-shirt she went to find Ginny who was sitting on the couch looking ready to fall asleep but she so happy.

"Gin come on lets go to bed." Hermione said holding out her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

After their first night together Ginny and Hermione had barely spent anytime apart. For a week and a half the only time they were away from each other was when Hermione had to go to work and then Ginny would stay at her flat, waiting for her to get home. She hadn't even been home in almost two weeks. She had only spoken to her mother to tell her she was at a friend's house

Everything had been going fine until Hermione asked the question that had been burning at her for days; she had been debating for days if she should bring it up. But today Hermione decided she couldn't keep it in anymore.

"When are we going to tell your family?" She asked one night, about two weeks since they admitted their feelings for each other, Ginny sat on the other side of the couch reading.

"When do you want to tell them?" Ginny asked looking up

"When do _you_ want to tell them?" Hermione countered

"I asked you first." Ginny smiled

"Do you even want to tell them?" Hermione asked trying to avoid having to answer, because she really didn't have an answer.

"Yeah," Then however she paused suddenly deep in thought. What if her family didn't take it as well as she originally thought? So instead she took a different road which would hopefully give her some time. "But I think first, uh maybe we should figure out what we are."

Hermione just sat flabbergasted by the change of subject, she was under the impression that they a couple. Is that not what Ginny thought? Did she think they were just friends who... Wait, what had they done? All that had happened between them were a few, not so chaste, kisses. Maybe she had been too quick to judge their "relationship" for more than it really was. At some point between finding out Ginny didn't knowing what they were and coming to realisation maybe she didn't either, Hermione had started pacing up and down the room.

Hermione never was very good at hiding her emotions and now was no exception. Aside from the obvious franticness that she projected Ginny could see every thought pass through her head and they made her grimace. That was not what she meant at all. But before she could say anything Hermione said angrily

"So what are we? Are we friends with benefits? But then what are the benefits? And if there aren't any benefits then are we just friends who kiss sometimes, because I don't think I want a friendship like that."

"No, Merlin no, I didn't mean it like that. I meant..." but Ginny couldn't finish.

"What are we?" Hermione demanded finally coming to a standstill in front Ginny with her hands on her hips.

"We're dating." Ginny tried looking up desperately at the furious brunette staring down at her.

"But we've never been on a date." Hermione countered

"What do you want us to be?" Ginny asked when she couldn't come up with an answer.

Though she had admitted love on the first night there had been no more mention of it. Now she thought about it she was not in love with Hermione, it wasn't that she didn't have feelings for her anymore it was that she had mistaken longing for love. Now that she had what she always wanted Ginny felt at peace and could now assess her feelings properly.

"This is not about what I want us to be, it's about what we are. Or more specifically what you think we are." Hermione snapped growing frustrated of the stalling; now she just wanted an answer.

"But what if I don't know what we are?" Ginny asked desperately

After a moment's pause Hermione's face went blank though a few seconds previous had held everything from hurt to anger and embarrassment, she said "Then I guess we aren't anything."

"What?" Ginny asked quietly unable to believe this "Are you breaking up with me"

"There's nothing to break." Hermione said in an emotionless voice, when Ginny started to speak again Hermione cut across her, "I think you should go."

"Wait; please this isn't what I meant to happen. Please let me explain?" said Ginny desperately

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say" Hermione said in the same emotionless voice, Ginny hesitated before standing up and quickly disapparating home.

When Ginny was out of sight Hermione broke down. She sat back down on the couch and buried her face in her hands, her whole body shaking with suppressed sobs. As much as she liked Ginny Hermione still felt sore that she didn't consider them a couple. So maybe this was for the best, some space between them so that Hermione could get herself back to normal.

Ginny was in the kitchen of the burrow, sitting at the table with a glass of fire whiskey in her hand and a sullen look on her face. She hadn't explained where she had been all who she had been with.

She kept going over and over what she had said and kept thinking _why did I do that_? And then think _oh yeah because I ruin everything, _before taking another big gulp of fire whiskey.

What's worse was the deafening silence (AN: I know it's an oxymoron but it fits) that surrounded the burrow was completely different from Hermione's noisy, mid town muggle apartment which she had grown so accustomed to recently.

_Why couldn't I just say 'Yeah of course I'll tell them soon', no I couldn't that because even though I've pined over that woman for years I still have weird commitment issues. I hate myself, yeah that's a good idea hate myself and drown in fire whiskey._

Even while Ginny thought this she was planning a way to get Hermione back.


	3. Chapter 3

~AN: I hope you like this chapter and please review. I worked hard, which is sort of sad (it's kind of shit), but who knows maybe you'll like it. ~

Hermione spent the next week pretending Ginny didn't exist. It was a good tactic during the day when she could distract herself with work but at night, when she went to bed alone, she felt the unbelievable emptiness. It surprised her every night that she still felt that way even though she and Ginny only spent two weeks together. So she spent her nights barely and instead going over the argument over and over again, wondering why she had thought they would ever work out. They were complete opposites, Ginny was obsessed with Quidditch, Hermione was obsessed with books, and Ginny was beautiful. Though she wasn't sure that last one was very helpful.

Ginny wasn't much better, she had called her coach saying she was sick and couldn't make it to practice at all that week. She spent her time in her room only leaving to go to the bathroom, with Mrs. Weasley bring her food. Though she would ask questions about where Ginny had been and who she had been with, they were never answered, and Mrs. Weasley was getting sick of being shut out.

Ginny was still lying in her room trying to come up with ways to get Hermione back when Luna visited.

"Hello," she said in her dreamy tone to Ginny while standing in her door way.

"Did mum ask you to come here?" Ginny asked sitting up and looking around her dark, messy room.

"Yes she did, she thought I might be able to get you out of your room. But I don't think I can, the wracks spurts seem to have taken an unusual toll on you." Said Luna curiously, drifting into the room and opening the curtains so that Ginny flinched.

"Can you not." She said angrily

"Why are you so sad?" Luna asked ignoring Ginny and sitting on the end of the bed.

"Who said I'm sad?" Ginny asked defensively

"No one, but it's obvious you are. So who is it?"

"Who's what?" Ginny asked trying to sound curious and innocent.

"Who has made upset?" she said shifting slightly to look at Ginny directly.

"No one, I'm not sad." Ginny said weakly

"Is it Hermione?" Luna asked suddenly, Ginny froze.

"I- how did- no, no this has nothing to do with Hermione." Ginny stuttered

"You really are a bad liar, aren't you? Well what happened, did you tell her how you feel?" Luna asked in the same dreamy voice as though they were discussing the weather.

"How did you- who told you that?" Ginny said angrily but she knew no one told Luna because she had never told anyone.

"You were quite obvious; I'm surprised no one else noticed. Anyway what happened?"

"So, about a week ago" And Ginny told her the whole story, from how it started to how she screwed everything up, Luna just sat listening intently with the same, unflinching, dreamy expression. When Ginny had finished Luna said

"Well, you really did ruin it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so now you know you can leave." Ginny said testily

"No I don't think I will. So what we are we going to do?" she asked casually

"What do you mean 'we'?" Ginny asked

"Well it usually means that both of us are going to do something together, in this case it means I'll help you get Hermione back."

A few days later back in Hermione's apartment she was reading a book back in her favourite, trying to keep her thought away from the last time she was that book in that chair but was having trouble. Finally she gave up and went to get something to eat. But before she got to the kitchen there was a knock at the door, sighing she went to open it and found Jasmine standing there. She was wearing plain black jeans and a jacket, Hermione couldn't help but think she even looked amazing in that.

"Oh hi" Hermione said in a confused tone "ah what are you, what are you doing here?"  
"I was just wondering how you were doing." Jasmine replied "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sorry, come in." Hermione said stepping aside

"Thanks, anyway how are you?" She asked kindly sitting down on the couch

"Oh I'm fine, just fine. How are you?" Hermione said a little too quickly, anxious to get the attention off her.

"I'm ok, just a little worried about Ginny."

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Hermione asked trying to sound casual.

"She went home a few days ago and hasn't been to any of the practices or even left the house." Jasmine said taking off her jacket underneath she was wearing a plain white tank top, Hermione suddenly felt uncomfortable as she could clearly see the outline of Jasmines bra.

"Oh, uh that's not good." Hermione said sitting on the farthest chair from Jasmine as possible.

"No, it's not. Why are you all the way over there?" Jasmine smiled patting the spot next to her. Hermione stiffened before smiling and moving to the sit next to her, trying still to sit away from her.

"Isn't that better?" Jasmine smiled leaning over slightly

"What did you say was wrong with Ginny?"

"Oh nothing really, I don't think. Do you have any wine?"  
"Um, yeah I think so. I'll go get some." She basically ran out of the room.

What was happening? Hermione thought.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but here it is. Also there is mention of wandless magic which I know for a fact is in the books so deal with it. Please review they make me so happy, I hope you enjoy in. :)  
_

"Hermione, please open the door!" Ginny yelled after banging on the door for what felt like days but was only a few minutes.

When the door still didn't open she just sat on the floor, leaning against the wall opposite with her knee brought up to her chin. If it took all day then fine, she would wait for her would wait all day. Resting her head on her knees Ginny sighed. So this was the big idea; sit outside her door waiting until she takes pity on the pathetic girl who has nothing better to do than wait on her door step.

_ God you are pathetic. She doesn't want to see you, clearly, so why are you waiting for her. Oh yeah, BECAUSE YOU'RE PATHETIC!_ Ginny thought, but still she couldn't move. This was the first time in weeks she had actually been in the same area as Hermione and for some reason that helped. Ever since the fight Ginny had this unbelievable emptiness, as clichéd as that was.

Hermione woke up to the sound of banging on her door but she decided to just ignore it, whoever it was would go away. She did not however count on said person being Ginny Weasley.  
"Hermione, please open the door!" Hermione sat bolt right up in her bed, panic rushing through her body. Looking around she almost wanted to throw up.

_Oh fuck, shit balls, oh my fucking hell! What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Hermione cursed, oh but she wasn't done yet. _Oh mother fucker! What the fuck am I supposed to do?_ Finally she stopped swearing Hermione jumped out of bed, unfortunately the blankets decided to wrap around her legs and she fell on her side. With a grunt of pain and untangled herself from the blankets and stood up.

"Jasmine!" She whispered yelled at the figure asleep in her bed. "Jasmine get your ass out of bed now! Right now, Ginny's outside." She said a little above a whisper. Jasmine just rolled over and looked at Hermione with a blank expression.

"So, we didn't sleep together." she yawned pulling the cover up to her eyes, obviously planning on going back to sleep.

"Uh, we sort of did." Hermione retorted pulling jeans on as quickly as possible.

"Yeah but we didn't sleep together, we just slept together." Jasmine said

"For Merlin sake, do you think Ginny will care?"

Last night when Hermione got the wine she sat down with Jasmine and told her about her feelings for Ginny and the real reason Ginny hadn't been to practice. Jasmine then said she knew about her feelings and was simply seeing if her hunch was right. They spent the rest of the night talking, not even about Ginny most of the time and just getting to know each other.

Hermione discovered that Jasmine had two younger sisters whom she adored, her parent died when she was a nineteen and her sisters were thirteen and sixteen so she took care of them until the youngest turned eighteen, when Jasmine was twenty five and practically forced her to move out, but they still saw each other often. But Jasmine said that everything she had been through, her parents dying raising two teenagers and all before she was thirty, made her a better person.

After hours of talking they were both very tired, and a little drunk, so they just crashed in Hermione's bed. Nothing happened though, they both agreed on that. Not that Ginny would understand.

"She'll be fine when we explain it." Jasmine said confidently sitting up. _Jeez, Hermione really needs to calm down._ She thought, _I'll just go talk to Ginny, we're friends, she'll understand._ If Jasmine had been more awake she would have known that Ginny Weasley was a very jealous person. She had gotten up and left before Hermione had even gotten her t-shirt over her head.

Back outside Ginny was starting to wonder if Hermione was even home. _Oh that would just be great, waking all her neighbours just to have her be at work...or with someone else. _That last thought made Ginny feel sick, though she couldn't really blame her.

The lock snapped, making Ginny jump a mile out of her skin before she realised what it was. Jumping up, ready to beg for forgiveness, but the person who appeared in the doorway wasn't Hermione. Ginny stood there gaping with no idea what to say, which anyone who knows Ginny will know is very unusual.

"Hey," Jasmine started, taking Ginny's silence as a good sign, granted not the best but certainly not the worst, "listen before you start hexing everyone I'm just gonna say this. Nothing happened between me and Hermione last night."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ginny yelled, barely hearing what Jasmine had just said as she was now seeing red. Her breathing grew heavy, laboured and her face was flashing a Weasley red, her whole body shaking with anger. Ginny was so mad that she couldn't control her magic, suddenly an ice-cold wind blow at Jasmine making her shiver.

"How could you?" she asked incredulously "You are my best friend but you can do this to me, I would never do this to you, ever. You knew how I felt about her, don't act like you didn't. You told me to tell her how I felt that everything would be Ok. But then again you also told me you were my friend!"

"No Ginny nothing happened, I promise."Jasmine insisted stepping forward. Back in the apartment Hermione was trying desperately to think of a way to stop this.

"Oh you promise now I believe you. Yeah why would you lie?" Ginny let a cruel laugh. _How could she do this? _Ginny thought her mind running away from her, _she knew, she knew how I felt about Hermione. I'm so stupid! _ Ginny was starting to blame herself but she quickly got back on track. As she went to pull out her wand Hermione finally stepped in.

"Ginny, stop it." She said pushing Jasmine back out of the line of fire, "Nothing happened between us. And even if it had, what does it matter to you? It's not like we were ever a couple."

"If you had let me explain that night you would know that I fucking love you!" Ginny cried out, so frustrated she didn't even realise what she had just said. It may not have been the first time she said I love you to Hermione but it was the first time she knew it was true, and Hermione could tell.

"If you love me then why did you say what you said?" Hermione asked, at some point between Ginny's declaration and Hermione's question Jasmine had gotten her clothes and Apparated home, giving them some privacy.

"I freaked out. We were just moving so fast, at least I thought so at the time, I was only trying to get the attention away from my family." Ginny said desperately

"So you immediately went to we aren't a couple?" Hermione asked, _not even Ginny's that stupid._

"Um, yeah not my best moment." Ginny laughed a little, Hermione smiled moving aside to let Ginny in. They stepped through to the lounge room and sat on the couch. Ginny sighed at being back in the familiar apartment, the sound of cars rolling past and the warm feeling that could come with Hermione.

"Yeah probably not, although I am sorry I didn't let you finish the other night." Hermione said reluctantly, she had always hated to apologise.

"So are we OK?" Ginny asked

"Yes we're OK." Hermione said moving closer. She met Ginny's eyes and saw the same passion she had seen just a few weeks ago, things may not be the same between them yet but they were definitely better. Leaning forward she brushed her lips lightly over the soft lips in front of her, Hermione could just feel Ginny try to deepen the kiss but she pulled away before that could happen.

"What are we?" She asked lightly

"You are my girlfriend." Ginny laughed leaning forward trying to capture her beautiful lips but they evaded her again, she pouted.

"Well, all the girlfriends I've ever had," Hermione started standing up and pulling her shirt over her head so she was standing in just a bra and jeans, "have always enjoyed morning sex." She said in a matter of fact tone, her hands on her hips.

Ginny just stared up at the beauty standing just out of reach, her beautiful creamy white skin seemed to glow in the dim light of the morning sun, the plain black bra held her delicious breast perfectly, Ginny could see the most beautiful hips bones just peeking out over the top of her waistband and they made her mouth water.

"Are you going to join me or are going to sit there drooling all day?" Hermione chuckled softly walking towards to the bedroom; Ginny finally snapped out of her trance and practically sprinted over to the amazing brunette.  
_

AN: If you want me to do an M rated chapter next just leave a review :) thank you for reading again I'm so sorry it took so long. Leave many reviews I love them 3


	5. AN:this story has been abandoned for now

I'm so sorry my USB broke and I lost everything I've ever written. I will try to rewrite the next chapter quickly but I don't think I can. I'm so sorry please be patient again I'm so sorry. :(

OK minions who I love I have written the next chapter. Please read and review I love you sorry it too so long :)


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: This is an M rated fic. You have been warned! Don't complain to me_

_But as you know I lost everything and now I'm just trying to deal with it. Sorry again_

_AN: Also I would just like to add that with all my ff's the character will be different from the amazing characters in JKR's book because I am a different kind of writer and let's face it I can't write as well as her._

Ginny lay, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Hermione, now stripped of her pyjama shorts and down to her matching black bra and underwear, Ginny had been right about her hip bones, they were amazing, hovered above her just brushing her lips over Ginny's neck. They were lying in Hermione's bed; their clothes were strewn all over the floor. Ginny was still in her jeans and bra, a simple white silky material, she didn't know why they weren't both naked but every time she tried to unclasp Hermione's bra her hand was pinned back on the bed.

"Please please" Ginny whimpered over and over as Hermione continued to tease her, giving her enough to make her want more. Hearing Hermione chuckle at her urgency she pushed upwards and rolled them over so she was on top.

Hermione squealed, giggling a little, making Ginny smile and nip at her neck. Hermione stretched underneath her exposing more flesh for Ginny to explore. Ginny ran her tongue along the pulse in Hermione's neck, who squirmed in delight as Ginny kissed her, full of passion and love.

"Hermione," She moaned breaking the kiss, though begrudgingly.

"Yes love?" Hermione smirked up at the shaking red-haired witch.

Looking down she saw Hermione's heaving chest and bra just containing her, "May I" Ginny smiled already reaching around; Hermione pushed off the bed slightly giving Ginny access to the clasp of her bra.

"Mmm," Ginny moaned quietly, Hermione's breasts were _perfect_, creamy colored and perfectly shaped. She leaned her head down, bringing her lips to close around perfect pink nipples. She rolled it between her teeth, idly wondering what reaction she would get, when she heard the most delicious sounds.

Hermione whimpered, sending waves of pleasure straight through Ginny's body. She nipped the perky nub; Hermione arched her back in pleasure breathing out a moan.

Not one to play favorites, Ginny shifted her mouth to Hermione's other breast. A soft groan caught in Hermione's throat, silencing her own screams of pleasure as Ginny's hand slowly slid down the brunette's side. As Ginny's hand reached the curve of those oh so beautiful hip bones, she sighed in delight as her rough hands wrapped Hermione's thigh around her waist, drawing the two ever closer.

When Hermione was gasping for air, and Ginny was about to explode from lust, they relaxed their hold on each other. Hermione's leg lay on Ginny's waist but it no longer held so tight, as if she would die without lay puffing for breath with her face buried in the crook of Hermione's neck. A shiver went up Ginny's spine as Hermione's hands traced circles up and down her back.

"Gin?" she said quietly

"Mmm," Ginny responded kissing her neck.

"You want this right? Want me I mean?" Hermione looked at their current positions and realised that was a stupid question, but she still felt like that little girl with buck teeth and too frizzy hair.

Ginny looked up incredulously, _how could she even question that? _"Hermione, love, I love you so much. And I want you, _need _you, more than anything else in the world." She said earnestly, Hermione face lit up in the most beautiful smile making Ginny's heart swell. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well I mean I'm not pretty or very good looking and I'm too smart sometimes. It doesn't make much sense that you would be with me." She said avoiding Ginny's gaze.

Ginny sat still for a moment, unable to believe that she could feel that way. She sat up, Hermione's leg falling, she looked down at Hermione. She didn't have the perfect flat stomach, or long lean legs, and her teeth were still slightly too large; but all Ginny could see was a gorgeous woman who she didn't deserve. Ginny leaned down and wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, bringing her back up with her.

"Hermione you are _beautiful!_" Ginny said looking Hermione directly in the face, "The most beautiful person I have ever met. And I love you more than anyone else, you're perfect."

Hermione searched Ginny's eyes for that spark of dishonesty. Finding nothing but truth, she fitted her mouth with Ginny's, soundly kissing her with affection and gratitude.

After a few minutes of sweet, soft kisses, Hermione reached between then to undone Ginny's button. She slowly pulled the zipper down, Ginny's breath hitched in anticipation, Hermione ran her finder just above Ginny's panties.

"Ginny, get out of those god damn pants now please." She said as her heart rate began to pick again once more.

"With pleasure." Sitting back she began to pull them down at an agonizingly slow pace, teasing Hermione until she grew frustrated and hooked her fingers in the loops of Ginny's jean, practically ripping them off making Ginny giggle. She sat there, pale white skin, her long red hair falling over her shoulders.

"Well." Hermione said, "Aren't you cute. And all _mine._" She almost growled

Ginny shivered at her tone and the possessive glint in her eyes. She didn't know why but that predatory look in that Hermione had taken on turned her on. She could see how desired she was, how needed. Being that wanted; well it would turn anyone on. But a thought struck her then.

"Hermione, I've never done this."

"Don't worry baby, I know how." She smiled kindly.

Kissing her way up one long, slender leg, stopping when Ginny's breath hitched. She reached Ginny's thigh, Hermione moved to bite gently on the inside, Ginny sighed deeply her head dropping back on the pillow, her hand buried in Hermione's frizzy locks.

Hermione ran her hand up Ginny's other leg, hooking it under her knee so she could rest it over her shoulder; she looked up at Ginny, asking for permission to go further, seeing Ginny struggling to catch her breath and the encouragement of the hand twisting in her hair took it as a sign to go for it. She pulled off the white material of her silk panties, first off the leg on shoulder then the one she had been kissing and biting earlier, and then throw them somewhere behind her.

Ginny was gasping and moaning and bucking her hips as she was tortured by Hermione, who no matter how much Ginny begged or pleaded, wouldn't touch her where she needed to be touched. She shifted when Hermione kissed her stomach, but Hermione just giggled a little and licked a strip to her belly button, nipping the soft skin now and then.

"_Hermione_! Either you fuck me now or I will fuck you!" Ginny snapped, tightening her grip on Hermione's hair and looking down at her, her eyes full of lust and irritation.

Laughing at Ginny's impatience, "Yes miss." As she moved down the bed, humming a little she complied with Ginny's demands. Hearing her partner moan she groaned in anticipation of what would come when it was her turn. She licked and sucked and bit _everywhere_ she could reach. Ginny's moans became louder when she touched a particular part of her that sent wave after of pleasure through her entire body.

Ginny felt that delicious warmth building in her stomach, but she didn't want it to be over yet. "Slow down, please." She gasped.

Hermione took that into consideration; she slowed down and took her time, drawing out Ginny's pleasure. She placed hand on Ginny's hip to keep her from bucking forward. With her other hand she pushed Ginny's bra up, her fingers running circles around Ginny's nipple, pinching and rolling it between her fingers.

"Hermione please please please" She said over and over, throwing her head from side to side, her legs started to shake and her stomach quiver with every touch. She couldn't take it anymore.

Hermione seemed to notice this and brought her to orgasm quickly. Ginny screamed, arching her back as she did. Her body filled with such a strong explosive pleasure she thought she'd pass out. Hermione kept moving and biting until she was sure Ginny was done. She was breathing heavily, her legs turned to jelly on Hermione shoulders.

"Well fuck me." Ginny said

"I believe I just did." Hermione laughed kissing her way up Ginny's stomach, loving feeling the ragged breath she caused.

"You most certainly did." Ginny said moving over so Hermione could lie down, her legs shook still as she came down from that magnificent high. Rolling over to face Hermione, she kissed her soundly on the lips. She could taste herself on them. What a strange thing.

"Was that ok?" Hermione asked nervously chewing her lower lip. She had a rather bad experience with one of her old girlfriends, and ever since then she had been rather worried about her _skills _in this part of relationships. She knew Ginny came, but she still worried.

"Hermione, I've never come so hard in my entire life." Ginny said

Hermione blushed but smiled, "Really?" She asked bashfully

"Yes, my legs are still jelly, and at one point I thought I would pass out. You are amazing!" Ginny gushed

Hermione went beet red and buried her head in the pillow, she couldn't decide if she was embarrassed or proud. _Oh my god! Oh my god, did she just say that? _Hermione thought to herself, _no way!_

Ginny watched as Hermione blushed and hid in her pillow with amusement. She ran her hand up the side of Hermione's rib cage; she shivered and wriggled away from the tickling hand. Ginny moved her hand to Hermione's lower back and wrapped her fingers around Hermione's soft hips pulling slightly so she had to roll over.

Ginny straddled Hermione's hips, throwing her hair so it hung to one side. She smiled as she saw Hermione's eyes widen and a slight smile spread across her face.

"Your turn." Ginny laughed.

_Oh this is going to be fun. _They both thought as Ginny leaned in and kissed her passionately.

_AN: Ok guys that all there is for now. I'm sorry it took so long but writing tended to make me sad after I lost everything so it took me a while. Please leave a review they make me happy, tell me how you would like the story to go, I have some ideas but it would be great to get your input. I'll start writing the next chapter soon :) thanks again  
_

_By the way, the next chapter will not be an M rated chapter, I left it with that because personally I find writing smut no the computer I share with my family weird :/ sorry _


End file.
